


Summer Brake

by DeyoChan



Series: Ami and Makoto's ARC [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian household, Romantic Friendship, Senshis in love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Ami and Makoto found out that Eimi is seeing someone and Ami, as dense as she could be in this aspect, struggles internally when she realized that her little girl has finally grown. Makoto teases her wife a bit for not noticed Eimi's odd behavior before she did.





	1. We need to talk

**PART I/III**

**KINO-MIZUNO HOUSEHOLD**

….

"Oh Ames, come on, it will be fun," a green-eyed woman pleads. "Besides you just told us that for once in our lives your vacation will coincide with the kids' summer break. You know I can take time off from the bakery and be with you all. C'mon, sweetheart..." The brunette whined at her blue-haired wife, holding her hands, kissing them, hoping she agrees.

Three pairs of eyes were expectantly waiting, breath held, at their mother's final decision.

Ami decided to play along a bit more with the situation at hand. Not all the time had she the opportunity to create suspense before making a decision of this magnitude.

Resting her index finger and thumb on her jaw, she thoughtfully whispers loud enough to be heard, "Uhm, I'm not sure Mako…" the former playing, along with her lover, their unspoken game.

Arms crossed, eyebrow arched, her gaze focused on Ami, the latter answered, "What d'you guys say? You are right, sweetheart, they don't seem to me very eager to leave the city. They don't look like going to the beach..." she turned her head where two blue-haired teens and an auburn-haired girl were nodding enthusiastically at them.

The swiftness the three young teenagers were nodding worried Ami, "All right, all right, I get it; you DO want to go to the beach. Now, stop nodding so fast, you will hurt your neck, kids," she chided her children, smiling.

Instead of anger or pouting faces at the answer after the moment of suspense the bluenette made them go through, Ami was trapped in a tight group hug in response. Four pairs of arms around her –included Makoto's-; she couldn't stop smiling at the familiar and oh-so-welcome squeeze they gave her.

Words like you're the best, you will not regret it and that's why we love you mama, could be heard shouted by the three enthusiastic teenagers, who excitedly embraced them.

Makoto began to call for reassurance, "Kids, kids, thank your mother and then go and send messages to others confirming our assistance." she said, smiling.

"Thanks, mom!" three teenagers shouted in unison, embracing again their blue-haired mother before rushing upstairs, complying with Makoto's request.

"Eimi, please wait. Stay." called Ami, "Boys, go ahead. We need to talk with your sister." She said in a nonchalant tone, but there was no doubt that she was a bit concerned, maybe even mad at her oldest daughter. "Alone."

The young girl stopped in her tracks, watching her siblings rush at full speed without her to their dorms. She took a big breath in, paying attention to her bluenetter mother waiting patiently to give her directions. She called her name without the chan honorific at the end, and _that_ was a signal of concern when it happened.

"Your coach called," began Ami. The girl in front of her had eyes wide open in surprise, beginning to stir nervously in her place, evading the pair of curious eyes on her. "She said she was sorry you had to leave your training early for a family _emergency_." Ami's tone became curious as she noticed the lass breathing hard, trying to calm herself down. "May I ask what happened? Why do you need to lie to skip practice? As I recall, you joined the team because it was important to you, and attending practice is important. You're now the captain of the team, love; you have a big responsibility to your teammates. And don't tell me you needed more time to study; so far it has been perfectly coordinated with your classes and the cram school."

Eimi was at the end of the staircase, looking very interestedly at her feet. The condescending tone her mother used with her was making her feel really nervous.

Makoto watches her wife nagging her oldest kid, eyebrow slightly raised. Her wife was neither upset nor surprised at her daughter's behavior, which was odd. _Oh, Ames you're just curious!_

Sighing, and understanding that no coherent answer would be offered, Makoto decides to interfere… _subtly_.

"Eimi-chan, if what you need is extra time to study or just a bit of time off to relax, it's not necessary to lie in order to get it. Next time, please, call _me_ first and I'll help you with these situations." Electric blue eyes rose quickly, connecting with emerald green ones.

"I-I'm sorry mom,'" Eimi said in a barely audible voice nodding.

Ami nods in silence, pleased with the apology. _At least Eimi sounds honest_.

"Now go and call 'Monia-chan and tell her you are grounded this weekend, and you can't leave the house after school." The youngest auburn-haired girl opened her eyes wide at the harsh tone in Ami's words. "It's not nice to find out you lie to us, Eimi. Good thing you admitted you did wrong, that's why you are just grounded for one weekend." The young girl gaped again, but was silenced immediately. "And the answer is _NO_. 'Monia-chan cannot come here either. If you had planned to study together, I'm sorry. She can't come here; neither can you go her house. Your bad behavior got you bad consequences." Firmly said the blue-haired woman; pointing upstairs once again.

"Sorry mama, sorry mom, it won't happen again." The young girl assures them before heading to her room.

The two women watch the countenance of honesty and repentance of their daughter. The bluenette pointed the young woman to her room with a nod of her head. Watching her go upstairs, Makoto stifled a giggle at the sight of Ami's worried and serious face.

"You look sexy nagging our kids Ami," She whispers in her wife's ear, hugging her from behind, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"I know you have an idea of what is happening with Eimi..." Ami adds quickly feeling Makoto's amused smile on her neck, "I- I know that if it was something bad you would tell me, and I sense you are going to tell me nothing yet because it amuses you to see me in suspense, ignoring what happens emotionally with Eimi." She rolled her eyes, a bit irritated at the soft giggle on the back of her neck, turning in Makoto's arms to face her.

The brunette couldn't help herself and snickered softly. Ami, meanwhile, shook her head, hugging her wife and kissing her jawline lightly.

Makoto closed her eyes, momentarily allowing herself to delve into the feelings her lovely wife unleash in her, _Still unleash after all these years…_ Sliding her hands down her wife's back to the waist, she was about to touch her further down, when...

"Eww gross...Oh, dear Kami, NO! Mom! Mama!" A pair of identical voices shouted, startling the couple.

The couple was so lost in their own feelings in the middle of their living room that they didn't feel the twins in the room.

Identical voices started the teasing.

"I will be damaged for life!"

"My eyes!"

"My innocence!"

"My integrity!"

"My good grades!"

The blue-haired twins said in perfect sync. They tend to speak at the same time or finish the first or last sentence after the other.

Makoto smirked, stepping aside from Ami, one hand on the heart, pretending to panic. "YOUR ALLOWANCE!" she replied with the same derision and irritation as the pair of young boys. Both were silenced immediately at the tone and words of the threat.

"Keep teasing and both of you will keep Eimi-chan company while she's grounded the weekend." Ami rebuked, walking up the stairs, kissing the forehead of each of her children, "Kami, stop growing already. I have to tiptoe to reach your foreheads." She smiled, glancing at Makoto, indicating that she will be at Eimi's.

Makoto nods letting her walk forward. She would hold the twins back a bit, so they couldn't run and tease their older sister.

 _"Did we hear right?"_ the two teenagers asked together. An amused and wondering tone was perceptible in their words.

"Onee-san...-" starts one of them, interrupted by his twin,

"- ... grounded?" this one finished the sentence his brother had left undone.

They were used to speak in turns and finishing each other's sentences. Makoto felt overwhelmed every time they did this.

"Miss, 'I'm too good to date some random guy'-"

"-Miss straight A's-"

"-Miss 'I'm Oh-so popular'-"

"-Miss 'I've never known anything beyond than a wakeup call'-"

 _"-Is seriously grounded, mom?"_ Disbelief heightened their voices. They ask in unison, perfectly coordinated, nailing two pairs of green eyes on their equally green-eyed mother.

Makoto rubbed her temples with the index and middle fingers of both hands, searching for a bit of patience. "Jiro, Kenshi, I hate when you do that," she shook her head, talking to and smiling slightly at her sons, staring at each one of them directly, calling them by their names.

"I am Jiro!"

"And I am Kenshi!"

They said pointing, outraged at the apparent confusion Makoto had made mixing their names. She just smiled, amused, letting them continue, and raising an eyebrow.

"Aunt Usagi confuse us, we understand that,"

"But seriously woman,"

 _"You are supposed to be our mother!"_ They said together again, settling into the couch heavily, controller in hand.

While one twin turned on the console, the other one did the same with the huge screen TV behind their mother, pretending to ignore her while she watched them, amused.

Thinking about an interesting way to rebuke them, Makoto settled her hands on her hips, standing to full height in front the television before talking.

"Okay then, so that from today you no longer feel offended, starting from today, you guys will be known as: _J_ enshi and _K_ iro." Both teenagers gaped wordlessly at the mixture of their names. "There's no need to feign irritation my boys." She smiled again, standing between both boys on the couch, embracing them by their necks. "Maybe that works with other people, but not with me or your mother. It hasn't worked the last fifteen years; I do not understand why you _insist_ on trying to confuse us with your identities." She rolled her eyes. The pair of blue-haired guys' eyes connected, defeated, nodding at her. "Now, let's talk about your allowance, shall we?" she squeezed between the boys on the couch.

Jumping off the couch, they knelt at Makoto's feet. Both boys pleaded exaggeratedly, one on each side of his mother's knees, pretending to pose in prayer with both hands together, head bowed.

 _"NO!"_ They said, coordinated again.

Without lifting their heads, both teenagers started talking in sync. "Mom, we promise not try to confuse you anymore!" They said. Then they starting to talk in turns again, like they were reading each other's mind, given their coordination at conversation.

"Or Mom-"

"-we promise not to tease any of you anymore!-"

"-We won't bother Eimi-oneesama either!-"

"-We will clean up the garage too!-"

"-Jiro!"

"-Kenshi!"

Both teens calls each other by their names, looking in the eye, annoyed with each other for the proposal of cleaning the garage or the suggestion that they would stop bothering their older sister, their favorite pastime.

Smirking, Makoto stood up, raising the two young men by the collar with her, playfully depositing each one on the end of the chair. "Okay, I will not withhold your allowance-not this time at least-, but you are to clean up the garage tomorrow morning, and you will leave your sister alone." She said in a softer tone. "You will wash both cars as well."

 _"Mom, it's not fair!"_ They said in unison, arms crossed. _"You know? You could choose only one option!"_ They proposed excitedly.

Makoto took a deep breath, resigned. "I think it's fair enough. I will teach you to drive this summer, earn the chance!" Both boys eyed their mother in disbelief. "Behave yourselves with your sister, and we can immediately begin driving lessons. And in order to understand a car's operation...you need to familiarize yourselves with it, and that will begin by washing them, for example. "

The twins were thoughtful for a moment in silence. It took them just a couple of seconds before screaming their lungs out _, "You're the best!"_ rushing excitedly to embrace Makoto, knocking her against the couch with the impact.

"Shh, keep your voice down! Don't let your mother hear you saying those things! She's going to be jealous."

…

**::המשך יבוא (TBC)::**


	2. Eimi's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eimi has a secret and Ami want to let her daugther know that she will always be there for her.

**PART II/III**

**...AT EIMI'S ROOM**

A soft knock on the door was heard. Or it should have been, if not for the young woman who was being sought immersed in a long string of funny text messages with the cause of her punishment.

**_emes_ ** _: I'm grounded tomorrow (¬.¬) I can´t see U' at the Arcade :/_

**_HAH_ ** _: \\(*o*)/ that's my fault! D'U want me to talk to U'r parents? :P_

**_emes_ ** _: Uhm, nope. I think it's not time yet (U.U) My parents told me, we (the whole fam) will spend a couple of weeks away from home, something like a vacation trip with her friends *rolls eyes*_

**_HAH_ ** _: Uhg, the horror. Having to endure the outrageous teenagers who will accompany U', uh?_

**_emes_ ** _: U' have no idea, *sighs* in particular 1 of those girls is outrageously obnoxious *rolls eyes*_

**_HAH_ ** _: I bet you'll forget about me, you will meet a summer love over there :(_

**_emes_ ** _: U' know that's impossible my love, my heart is U'rs alone..._

Another knock on the door; a bit louder this time, and a voice calling Eimis' name, pushed the girl to write a quick goodbye to the person on other side of the cellphone chat. Sending the last message,

**_emes_ ** _: someone's here, I'll call U tomorrow, I send a kiss :P_

**_HAH_ ** _: uhm, U better give me that kiss next time U see me! And I want it to be a deep, meaningful one ;)_

Smiling and blushing slightly at the insinuation of the last message received, the youngest auburn-hair pretended to grab a book from the nightstand, absently leafing through it, leaving her cellphone in its place, adjusting her glasses.

"C-come in." She said in a shaky voice, trying to steady it. _Damn, mama almost caught me!_ She thought, relieved that it didn't happen.

Opening the door carefully, trying not to disturb her daughter after grounding her, Ami greeted the girl before sitting down at the foot of the bed, smiling slightly at the sound of laughter and squeals of excitement that came from the bottom floor of the house.

"What's the commotion for, Mama?"

Ami rolled her eyes in amusement. "Your mother and brothers. I guess she has already told them that this summer they will learn to drive." She sighed resignedly.

Eyes wide open in disbelief, "Mama, we're still not sure if those two are or are not a threat to society by just breathing, but to put them behind the steering wheel? That's preposterous!"

The blue-haired shrugged, breathing out heavily. "I guess they are a bit…cheerful. We trust them just as we trusted you too, when you got your driver's license..." she smiled at the clever countenance of indignation that appeared on her daughter's pretty face, "-we still trust you sweetheart, but you aren't making it easy by lying to us."

The girl just nodded. She was startled slightly when she heard her cellphone vibrate in the place where she had left it. Her mother raised an eyebrow. The device vibrated silently. She wondered if her daughter was about to answer the message or call.

"So…Mama, what are you doing here? Not that I mind you're in my room or something," she adds quickly raising her hands in peaceful sign at the sight of the blue-haired eyebrow raised at her question.

Ami sighed. "I want you to tell me what truly happened today, Eimi. You've never lied before to get out of class, even less to skip training." she said, gently stroking her daughter's right knee.

The young woman collected her legs together against her body, hugging them against her front, laying her chin above both knees. She took a deep breath, with determination connecting her clear blue eyes and Ami's bright ones.

"I went out with someone." she said in a firm voice, avoiding Ami's gaze.

At that time, the bluenette was speechless. She thought she had misheard Eimi's statement. So she had to ask again.

"Sorry, I-I...Yo-you did what?"

"I went out with someone, mama." Eimi repeated herself. This time, she looked directly into her mother's equally blue eyes.

A pregnant pause was shared in silence by the two females. Ami blinked rapidly several times; trying to reboot her brain.

"Went out...like go for a walk with your friends..." she tried with a barely audible voice.

Sighing heavily, Eimi readjusted her long legs beneath herself, sitting Indian style, removing her thick glasses. "I had a date. With someone who seeks something more than just being friends with me. A. DATE." the young woman said, massaging the bridge of her nose in exaggerated exasperation just like Ami did when she felt uneasy.

The bluenette did not know what to do or say when Eimi explained herself. She was shocked, her little girl had a date…with someone, and she didn't know whom with.

Ami's breath suddenly became shallow. She was aware that her girl was a beautiful young woman. But, dating was the epitome of her girl leaving her childhood behind. _She didn't feel ready to face that moment, not now! Damn, this is worse than facing a Youma back in my active days as Sailor Mercury._

Ami thought she was ready for Eimi to date three years ago, when a tall blond young guy used to walk her home after school, but it didn't happen then. It was a relief.

She thought she was prepared to listen to Eimi ask permission to go out on a date two years ago, when a dark-haired boy called her constantly, asking for her to help him in math. Fortunately, it didn't happen back then either.

Alas, she thought she was ready to watch her daughter have her first date a bit more than six months ago. There was a young boy who notoriously was interested in her. They were partners at cram school. But that was not the case.

When she or Makoto asked Eimi if she had someone special they may need to know, the young girl shrugs saying she didn't feel like dating, and she used to say that her classmates were just immature and stupid boys.

Sighing, Ami chided herself; _There was no doubt that it was a matter of time_.

Makoto constantly reminded her that it was just a matter of time until Eimi develops a love interest in someone. _This person could be a classmate or a teammate. Ami, remember when you-we went through all this. Eimi-chan is a beautiful young woman. Her peers would be idiots if they did not notice her charms, and let's face it, her goods too,_ was the constant reminder of her wife when the subject of Eimi and her non-dating life came up between them.

It was true. Her daughter was physically just as beautiful as her intellect was. Eimi was a friendly and cheerful young lady. Not too shy, like Ami, but not as extroverted as Harmonia. Eimi's personality could be defined as intelligent, canny, sweet and very patient.

Physically, Eimi wasn't as tall as Makoto, _By an inch, last time I checked, although she's only seventeen,_ long and rebellious wavy auburn hair the same color as Mako's, but tied in a loose ponytail or braided some other times. Bright-blue eyes, same as Ami's, enviable and well-toned curvaceous figure. An excellent student, she never had any trouble at any subject-matter at school, not even in languages, but above all, math was her strength. Cream-of-the-crop athlete too, she was the young captain of the volleyball team at T.A. academy.

Ami spaced out for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Err, Hello? Mama?" Waving her left hand, the young brunette tried to get her mother's attention back.

Flashing rapidly, Ami cleared her throat in an attempt to sound casual. "I guess your date wasn't quite good if you look...not as cheerful as you always do?"

Eimi snorted as she shook her head. The brunette sighed softly, "By all means, it was kind of the opposite Mama, you could say it was perfect-" the girl blushed madly, avoiding Ami's gaze. The girl frowns remembering her situation, "…well, except for the fact that you guys have me grounded for the rest of the weekend, of course." She mumbled.

Ami couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well if this boy is really interested in you, he will understand that you mustn't miss school or practice just because you want to go out with him. Having permission for a date is as simple as waiting for the weekend by just asking, and…well, you could have avoided naggings or penalization from your parents." The blue-haired smiled softly.

Eimi nodded in understanding, which only increased Ami's curiosity.

"And well, tell me, how is He? Where did you guys meet?" Ami asked, trying to sound nonchalant when she felt like dying to have answers.

At that time, Eimi had grabbed a bottle of water from the nightstand and was playing with it between her hands to keep them busy.

_She's nervous,_ Ami noted.

Fiddling with the bottle without drinking from it, upon hearing her mother's question, it was noticed that water from the bottle began to freeze, and a cold mist began to sift around them. Eimi was nervous; her ice power was momentarily out of her control.

"I-I...Uh-uhm, t-they're-" the girl stuttered nervously, scratching back of her neck with her left hand.

Ami understood, "It's okay sweetheart, calm down, you don't need to be nervous, you will freeze the hous-" She was interrupted by two annoyed male voices, speaking perfectly coordinated.

_"Oi! Eimi-ane!"_ Eimi's brothers called at her.

"-cut it out! It's frigging cold out here!"

"-you surely remember we are just across your room-"

_"Don't you!?"_ both voices yelled at the same time.

Eimi sighed, relaxing her Aura, helping the temperature go back to normal inside the whole house.

Nodding, Ami smiled kindly, holding her daughter's left hand in hers. "I understand what it is to tell these kinds of thing to your mother...believe me, I know how awkward it can be," she chuckled remembering her own history, "-but I hope, when you're ready, you will come and tell me, tell us. We'd like to know what happens in your life, sweetheart. And please, no more lies. Not to go out, nor to skip practice, and not to skip cram school. If he is a wise boy, he'll understand that getting you into trouble will only prevent him from seeing you again." Ami smiled softly at her daughter before hugging her and kissing her on the top of her hair, about to leave the room.

"Uhm, Mama?" Called Eimi when the bluenette was about to close the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for being so understanding." The brunette said smiling, covering herself with green sheets, getting ready to sleep.

Sighing pleased, and now more relaxed; Ami closed the door, heading to her bedroom where her wife was waiting for her.

Upon hearing the door closing, Eimi reached for her cellphone and opened it, eager to read the last message received.

**_HAH_ ** _: my parents have also grounded me *o* How did they found out, O.o?_

**_Emes_ ** _: my coach called mine *rolls eyes* :/_

**_HAH:_ ** _Ow, that's not good, is it? *sighs tiredly* so…tomorrow, video-phonecall huh?_

**_Emes_ ** _: I guess so, can't leave house after school, and no. Cant skip it again :/_

**_HAH_ ** _: Gee, well then, GN n' sleep well Beautiful. I promise to make it up to you next monday :3_

Smiling and shaking her head, the blue-eyed girl clicked a couple of throwing kisses emoticons before disconnecting from her previous conversation, smiling against her pillow, willing to fall asleep.

…

**::** **המשך יבוא** **::**


	3. I trust her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Makoto had a long and deep talk abut their daugther.

**PART III/III**

**...THE MASTER BEDROOM**

Trying to make as little noise as possible while entering the room, Ami was at their cabinet, drawing from it her night clothes. The sound of movement in the bed behind her made her grin at the sleepy voice that called for her.

"Hey lo-love, how di-did it go?" The question was made between light yawns from the brunette.

Makoto saw Ami already changed in her night clothes and moved, leaving a space beside her, indicating the bluenette to lay down with her there. Ami, who finished putting a small pajama short and a light tank top on, happily obliged Mako's quiet suggestion.

Smiling, Ami sat where her wife indicated her, snuggling in her arms. "How did it go with Jiro and Kenshi?" she asks, kissing the corner of her Mako's lips.

Makoto tried to suppress a tired yawn, failing miserably again, "The usual, they tried to confuse me with their identities, _again_." Ami snorts and laughs sweetly at what Makoto said. "Don't tell them this, but this time they _almost_ succeeded this time, they getting better or either age is starting to mess with me." She whines.

Ami was chuckling at the wailing tone in her wife's voice. It was very rare to hear Makoto wailing for something.

"What are we going to do; they spend so much time in the bakery. Your employees have surely taught them some tricks."

"Hey, it's not my fault that those two love to mess around with people and prank them, even pranking their own mothers..."

Ami nodds again, silently smirking. It was true, the twins were a couple of irredeemable pranksters, and apparently the only time in the day when they were in relative peace and tranquility with the world around them was in the bakery with Makoto.

"Yeah. Err, you knew Eimi-chan went out with someone, that's why you intervened before, isn't it?" Ami muttered against Makoto's chest.

"Uhm, not exactly, but I figured it could be that. She had this excited look in her eyes whenever she received a message on her phone this afternoon, so I assumed that only the one who convinced her not to attend practice would be the one able to make her smile that way, knowing she did something wrong. What impresses me the most was that she agrees to date this person without saying anything to us, even knowing that we were going to find out sooner or later." Makoto whispers into Ami's forehead, smiling slightly, "She must be really interested in them."

Ami nodded again, "Do you know who she dated?"

"Didn't she tell you?" Ami shook her head, "Wow, then she must be very worried about what we will think of this one."

"It could be that, or she believes we won't like the boy she's chosen to date."

Makoto chuckled softly, "I doubt we will not like the one she chooses."

"If you know who was with her...Mako please tell me."

"I do not know, Ami, I promise. That girl is so social that it's impossible for me to draw any potential candidate among all her classmates..."

"It has to be a boy from cram school Mako. She's going to an all-girls academy,"

"That didn't stop Rei-chan from dating Minako-chan," Makoto answers snorting amused, "Oh! Has she told you she's straight?" the question was made in a more serious tone this time.

Ami tensed and went silent a moment. Makoto kissed her softly, chuckling at her reaction.

Ami exhaled softly, "Well, in that case…at least I'm familiar with the talk we'll need to have with her. I can deal with this rendezvous of hers just for now. I don't even know why I assumed she dated a boy." She sighed.

"Because it is the most _logical_ assumption to do Ames." Makoto murmured, closing her eyes again.

"Well at least we know that she's not getting into dangerous things." Ami mumbled, feeling the heaviness of her eyelids reach her.

"Mmm," Makoto murmured nodding, "-you didn't press her to talk, did you? I swear I felt the temperature decrease to minus zero in just like three secs!"

Ami nudged Makoto's waist, a little irked. "Of course I did not, Mako. I told her to come and talk to us when she feels ready, that we'll be waiting for her, and that we are interested in her life but we will let her have her space...for _now_."

Nodding, pleased, the tired brunette let herself be seduced by her wife's arms. Both had had a heavy day.

Ami listened to Makoto's steady breathing, indicating to her that the brunette was fast asleep. She smiled, thinking of what was to come.

One more week and Eimi would be ending her current course and would enter her last year of high school. One more week, and her three children would be at home with both of their mothers enjoying the spare time, all together.

The next summer break was the first in five years that she would be completely free from her work at the hospital. Free from the operating room, free from conferences outside Japan. She would only be at home with her children and wife.

Maybe with a little luck, she would meet Eimi's first love.

With that in mind, the bluenette allowed herself to be hugged tightly by her wife, relaxing and falling asleep almost immediately.

**::** **סוֹף** **::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So, what do you think? Did ya' like it? I also have like 2 stories that talks about Eimi and Harmonia's Friendship.
> 
> If you want to read them just let me know :B
> 
> R&R!
> 
> LATERS!


End file.
